


Kelly Caitlin DiNozzo

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode:Life Before His Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A What If scenario in Life Before His Eyes. Kate and Tony take home their daughter home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelly Caitlin DiNozzo

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't' belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Part of the what if part of Life Before His Eyes. Tony and Kate are married and have a child. I think it's funny that Tony had a girl in the what if scenario and in real life Michael is going to have a little girl too.

Kelly Caitlin DiNozzo

Anthony DiNozzo picked up his little baby girl and looked into her beautiful green eyes. The only part of her that looked like her father. The rest she looked like Kate. The tiny hand reached out grabbed his finger as she looked around. Abby and McGee had already left leaving the tiny family by themselves. He smiled at his tiny daughter. She was perfect with ten fingers and ten toes. He hoped that he would be a good father and not at like his own father. He already loved his daughter and wanted to be the best father he could be. He vowed never to hit his daughter and ignore her like his own father had done to him.

He placed the tiny bundle into the carrier and kissed his wife. He knew that she knew why he wasn't there. He couldn't break his cover, or else he would be dead. He wanted to be there when his child was born, but that didn't happen. He was there a half hour later. He got a call from McGee saying that Kate had the baby and he had taken off to the hospital where he saw his daughter for the first time. They both still had to spend the night at the hospital just to make sure that Mommy and child were okay.

Luckily the next day was Saturday and they didn't have to be in then. He picked up his wife and child and sat Kelly into the new car seat that they had just brought. It was pink with little puppies and kittens on it. Tony drove very cautiously not wanting to get into a wreck with precious cargo aboard.

After unlocking the door and putting Kelly into the crib Tony went back to the car to get the presents and Kate's bag. Kelly was a much-loved little girl. The crib was made by Gibbs to welcome home the new baby and so was the rocking chair, Abby had given her a black teddy bear with a heart on it's tummy and McGee had given her a toy.

When he got back inside after putting the bag away and went back into the nursery he stopped into the doorway and just stood there. Kate was holding the baby in the rocking chair singing a song to her. The baby was looking up into her Mommy's Eyes and grinning at her. Tony smiled at the two and then Kate looked up and smiled at him.

"She's perfect, Tony."

"She is."

"I'm glad that Gibbs was okay with us using Kelly as a name."

"Me too. It's a perfect name for her too."

The next two days were filled with changing the little one, feeding her, bathing her, holding her and waking up in the middle of the night with her. They didn't mind because to them it was worth it.

On Monday Tony had to go to work. Kate was still on Maternity leave and would stay home with the baby as soon as they could find somebody to baby-sit for them. They wanted to trust the person who was in charge of their daughter.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and into the headquarters and sat at his desk. He dropped his bag and put his gun in the desk drawer. They had already brought two gun lockboxes, so when Kelly got older she couldn't play with their guns. He turned the computer on and waited for the team to come in. He smiled at his Probie. Just because he was team leader didn't mean he stopped calling McGee Probie. He turned to the elevator a minute later and watched as Kate's replacement until she can come back Bailey Wilson went to Kate's desk and sat down. Then turned to see the next man on the team Gary Thompson sits down at his own desk and they all stated working on their reports about the undercover assignment. He couldn't wait until he could go home to his wife and child.

The End


End file.
